10 miserable years
by LAHP23
Summary: The story of Harry's childhood; beginning from being found on the doorstep to the start of the philosophers stone- enjoy :


Mrs Dursley woke early on the morning of November 2nd. Light was streaming in through a gap in the curtains highlighting the room. Petunia rolled out of bed, slipping her feet into her pink fluffy slippers as she went. She padded onto the landing and down the stairs, not wanting to wake Dudley or Vernon. As she passed the door a strange noise reached her ears. It was a quiet whimpering sound. She wondered if there was a cat outside. She didn't open the door in fear the disgusting little creature might enter the house and dirty her pristine carpets. She continued on into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Vernon would want bacon today. She made him his cup of tea and gathered up the empty milk bottle- she couldn't stand mess. She crossed the hall and opened the front door. She stared down. On the doorstep there was a bundle of rags. The whimpering noise was coming from inside. What was this, some kind of joke? She pulled back the blanket and screamed. Inside was a baby, it had short dark hair and a vicious cut in the shape of a lightning bolt marked its forehead.

She quickly looked up and down the street, making sure no neighbours were observing the scene before picking the child up and carrying him inside. A piece of paper fell out and, slinging the baby under one arm she clasped it in her fist.

"Vernon! Vernon." She shrieked as she stepped down the hall. She entered the kitchen and placed the baby on the table, removing his blankets. He wore nothing but a light blue baby grow which was stained with dust and dirt. The baby lay silently, watching Petunia hyperventilating. Just then Vernon entered the kitchen.

"What the ruddy hell is so important I need to be woken at 6 o clock in the morning." He shouted, he stopped dead as he entered the kitchen.

"Petunia what on earth is that?" Vernon growled, pointing a shaking finger at the bundle of blankets on the table.

"Just listen to this Vernon." Petunia Whispered.

"_Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,_

_My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and dear friend of your sister and brother in law Lily and James Potter. I am very sorry to inform you that Lily and James were both killed on the 31st of October by a very dark wizard who goes by the name of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort also attempted to kill your Nephew, Harry, but did not succeed. Nobody has ever survived the killing curse before. To add to that Voldemort was destroyed when he attempted to kill Harry. People will think of Harry as a saviour, he will be famous throughout the wizarding world. The reason Harry survived was due to your sister's sacrifice. Your sister put herself between Voldemort and Harry and took the curse; this meant that Voldemort could not kill Harry as he is now protected by his mothers love. This is where you come into this. Harry is in great danger, although Voldemort has been destroyed many of his followers or 'death eaters' as they like to call themselves are still around. They would like nothing more than to take revenge on Harry. As long as he stays with you he is safe, as long as he calls your house home your sister's love will keep him safe. I'm sure deep down you loved your sister and you need to love her son. Raise him as though he is your own. When he is old enough please explain everything to him- the fact that he is a wizard and how his parents died. You will not hear from me again until Harry is 11 and receives his Hogwarts letter. I am very sorry for your loss._

_Yours Sincerely Albus Dumbledore." _Petunia read, distaste pronounced in every note of her voice.

"We can't keep the child; he'll be like them wont he? We don't want dudders mixing with him, what if it can be passed on?" Vernon ranted "How dare he just assume we'll keep him I don't ruddy care what happens to him. Straight to the orphanage, what would the neighbours think?"

Petunia was nodding in agreement.

"He'll have to go." Petunia confirmed, she stepped over to the child and at that moment his eyes opened. She stared; they were bright green, just like his mothers. He blinked at her. Petunia stood mesmerised by those eyes.

"Lily's eyes." She whispered.

"What's that you're saying Petunia?" Vernon grunted.

"You know Vernon, maybe we should keep him?" Petunia muttered.

"What!" Cried Vernon.

"Well, we don't have to look after him or treat him but he'll be quite helpful when he's older, you could do with some help." Petunia persuaded him.

Vernon paused for a moment, he didn't want that orphan in his house but he wanted to keep his wife happy.

"Okay, but we don't want him in the bedrooms." Vernon agreed.

"He can sleep under the stairs." Petunia suggested.

Just then there were loud wails that echoed around the whole house.

"Muuuummmmyyyyy." Dudley wailed.

"Coming Dudders." Petunia shouted before galloping up the stairs towards her son.

Harry sat on the table looking curiously around.

Little did he know that he was about to face the 10 most miserable years of his life.


End file.
